


Ladies' Night

by UchiHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Discrimination, Hate Crimes, Kinda badly written smut scene but that's not the point of the story so, M/M, bad language, cross dressing, vulgar humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday nights is ladies' night and Harry is just one of the girls. (Cross dressing, not genderbending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Night

Harry loved to dance. He didn't hear music; he felt it. The beat of his heart pounded along with the bass line of all his favorite songs. His blood pumped at the speed of sound. The music filled his head and every pore of his body. His arms went up. His hips swayed. His head swung. His feet moved. The rest of the world ceased to exist as Harry danced, connecting to the music in a way he'd never connected to a person. He never noticed he was center of attention as his body rocked and swayed and bent and turned and moved in a way that left bystanders envious. Underneath the flashing lights, pressed close to the others who shared his space, Harry made love on the dance floor.

* * *

 

Tuesday nights were Ladies Night.

After school Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna would head over to either Hermione or Luna's house and spend hours preparing for the night. It was a weekly tradition that Harry doubted he'd ever be able to go without. Luna brought the makeup. Hermione brought the hairspray. Ginny brought the music. And Harry brought the marshmallows. They spent hours primping, gossiping, and munching marshmallows.

Harry slid a short denim skirt up to his hips, hiding his lacey pink lingerie panties from sight. He hooked a pink star shaped ring into his navel piercing. He borrowed one of Ginny's old bras that fitted enough to make it look as if he was at least an A-cup. His pink, sleeveless turtleneck sweater stopped at his midriff. His arms and legs, clean shaven of the little hair he did manage to grow, were dusted in body shimmer. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all wore the same shoe size, but Harry was able to move in heels in a way most girls could only dream of. After putting on a pair of three-inch stilettos, Harry posed in front of the mirror and smiled. There was something about heels that he just adored. Heels did something to your whole figure. It made him look fierce.

" _Be careful how you use them, 'cause they're lethal in them jeans,"_ the music sang in the background, _"They pick it up and make you silhouette look mean."_

Ginny threw a marshmallow at Harry. "Stop hogging the mirror," she said, pushing him away and taking his spot in front of the mirror. Harry gave a fake glare and threw a marshmallow back at her, before heading over to the makeshift vanity they'd turned Hermione's dresser into.

Sorting through the mix of makeup Luna had dumped on the surface; Harry expertly applied foundation, eyeliner, eye-shadow, lipstick, and a little gloss to make it pop. His features were already femininely soft so it really only took a little makeup to make his look perfect. His eyelashes were thick and long and made Ginny curse at him in envy on the daily basis. He added just a little mascara to make them look even fuller and to accent his eyes, which he considered to be his best feature.

He briefly considered clamping on a half wig, but decided to just tease up his own hair a bit instead. Luna was his personal hair stylist, cutting his unruly locks into a semi-tamed pixie cut. Stepping away from the vanity, Harry threw a marshmallow at Hermione who was standing in front of the full-length mirror.

"Move, Bitch," he said teasingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped to the side to allow Harry space in front to the mirror. Harry stared in wonder at the sight in front of him. Even though he did this every week, the transformation still left him in awe.

Growing up, Harry had always been an awkward boy. He was always small for his age and had no interest in the things other boys his age liked. When puberty left him a couple curves and an extra part short of a girl's body and he realized that he didn't like those extra curves pressed against him as much as he liked a firm body against him, Harry gave up on the denial and came out as gay to his closest friends. Of course none of them were surprised to hear it.

Being the most femininely shaped boy he'd ever met, and but still knowing and accepting that he was a boy, Harry had never considered wearing girls clothes until a game of Truth or Dare went crazy and Harry realized that he felt more comfortable in girl's clothes and looked great in them. But Harry didn't consider himself to be a drag queen or a cross dresser. He was a boy that loved cute clothes and both looked and felt good in them. After some self-reflection and some late night marshmallow talks with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna Harry accepted that there was no way to define him. And that was the end of that story.

Except his relatives would never accept something like that and there had already seen too many cases of gay-bashing in their area for Harry to feel safe being himself. When Ginny had heard about a teen club the next town over that had Tuesday night Ladies Night, a new world was open for Harry and his girl-friends.

"Ok, that's it," Hermione said, glaring at Harry in front of the mirror. "We're not going anywhere if Harry is going. He's going to steal all the guys."

Harry laughed and threw another marshmallow at her. "You can always go lesbian."

Hermione threw a marshmallow back. "You can always go straight. I'm sure you'd enjoy fucking a pussy much more than I would."

Harry gave a fake shudder of disgust. "Just the thought of me even so much as looking at a coochie makes me throw up a little in my mouth."

"Which is why we don't send you out of the room when we're changing," Luna said. "We don't have to worry about you eye-raping us when we're in our knickers."

"And the reason I should probably send you all out when I'm changing is because you're all straight and I do have to worry about you eye-raping me."

All three girls laughed and started pelting Harry with marshmallows.

"Hey, if you keep assaulting me with blunt objects I'm gonna call the SPQW on you all," Harry said, trying to duck out of the way of the flying sweets.

"What the hell is the SPQW?" Ginny asked, now eating marshmallows instead of throwing them.

"Haven't you heard of it?" Harry asked. "The Society for the Protection of Queer Welfare, Hermione started it."

"When the hell did I start something like that?" Hermione asked, leaning over the makeshift vanity and attaching false eyelashes.

"Just now sweetie," Harry informed her, going over the bed and sitting down. "I think it would be better to have a straight girl at the head of the coming Rainbow Revolution instead of a queer guy. It'll make more of an impact. It'll be saying 'if I can accept them, why can't you?' You could tell this sob story about a queer friend of yours, don't mention me by name, who spent all these years hiding who they truly are and how you saw that slowly tearing them up inside so you decided that something must be done. Your mission would be to promote tolerance and acceptance of all Queer-Folk (that includes the entire LGBTQIA spectrum as well as the often forgotten pansexual, because some of us correctly refuse to believe only two genders exist).

"You'll host a Queer Prom every year, as well as many other events. You'll preach the queer word to whoever will listen and hand out merchandise like Halloween Candy. You'll combat prejudice and discrimination and offer a shelter that all queers will feel safe in going. You'll start an epidemic on a global level… until you realize that no matter what we do, we'll never be able to stop the hate as long as people are too damn stubborn and set in their ways to listen to what we have to say. But that won't matter, because the lives you changed while at the top of your game is worth so much more than the bigots who would hate their own child if they were gay."

All the girls were staring at Harry, completely enraptured by what he was saying. "You've put a lot of thought into this," Hermione said.

"Actually I just came up with all of that as I was saying it. I never even thought about it before."

"It's still a brilliant plan," Hermione said. "A plan I intend to put into motion first thing tomorrow morning."

"Come on, let's take a picture," Luna said suddenly, pulling an old Polaroid camera out of her backpack. Everyone crowded onto the bed around Harry and Luna. Luna held the camera out at arm's length and snapped the picture. When the camera spit the picture out, Ginny grabbed an eyeliner pencil off the dresser and wrote across the bottom "The Start of SPQW; Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna; Ladies Night". She wrote the date on the back and Hermione grabbed a thumb tack and stuck it to the frame above the full-length mirror.

* * *

 

Harry laughed and leaned against Hermione's shoulder at their table near the back of the club.

"You're such a little tease," Ginny yelled over the loud music.

Harry laughed and chucked a wadded-up napkin at her, missing and hitting Luna instead.

"Look, he's coming this way," Luna said, sipping absently at her mango juice drink.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all turned and looked towards the dance floor, before quickly turning back to the table. They all tried to hold back their laughter as the boy Harry had just danced with approached their table.

"Hey," the boy said when he reached them. "I didn't get your name."

"Harriet," Harry said with a teasing smile, "but everyone calls me Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry; I'm Terry. You're a great dancer."

"Thanks," Harry smiled again. Ginny succumbed to giggles at this point, which set of Hermione as well.

Terry glanced at the girls, before turning his attention back to Harry. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"How about I make both of our lives a little easier," Harry said. "I'm not interested."

"Ouch," Terry said with a fake wince. "Harsh, but honest, I can appreciate that. Even though I now know I have no chance, can I still buy you that drink?"

Harry looked at his friends and saw they were all nodding fervently.

"I guess so," Harry said.

"What'll you have?" Terry asked.

"Sprite with Cherry," Harry said. "Just bring it to the table, I going to dance." Harry stood and grabbed Luna's arm, "Come on, bitch, this is our song."

Harry and Luna laughed as they made their way towards the dance floor, and Harry was sure Terry was staring confusedly at his retreat, but once he reached the dance floor, Harry forgot all of that.

The music filled him. His eyes fell closed. His arms went up. His hips started swinging. His head fell back and he lost himself in the beat.

"They're watching us," Luna said softly as she danced alongside Harry.

Harry broke out of his music induced trance and looked around, as Luna said; they'd once again become center of attention on the dance floor. Harry smiled. "Let's give them a little show," he said.

Luna grinned, before throwing her arms up, rocking her body, bringing had arms back down, placing one hand one Harry's shoulder and seductively tussling her hair with the other hand. She leaned back and rolled her body towards Harry's. Harry placed both hands on her waist and rolled his body towards hers, before releasing her waist, throwing his arms up, and swinging his hips side to side. The two of them circled each other seductively, before Luna turned around, twisting her body in an almost serpentine move, then pressed her back against Harry's front, and moved her hips in a slow circle.

"If I didn't know you were gayer than a catholic school priest, I would swear you were enjoying this too much," Luna whispered so only Harry could hear.

Harry chuckled at they continued their sexually inappropriate dance. To him and Luna, this was all just a game. Their dancing was always fun, risqué, and extremely sexual, but it was also something more that neither of them could define.

Everyone watching them saw two good looking girls dancing like Girls Gone Wild mixed with Coyote Ugly and Hooters. To guys they were enchanting and daringly sexy and provocative. To girls they were "sluts, whores, and bitches," because they moved in a way that provoked envy and through that hatred. If anyone knew Harry was actually a male dancing with Luna like this, he wasn't sure if their opinion would change much.

The song ended and with it Harry's and Luna's dance stopped. They locked eyes and barely managed to hold back laughter at the awed looks they were getting from everyone. Suddenly, a pair of arms looped around Harry's waist, causing him to jump in surprise and turn around suddenly.

"May I have the next dance?"

The speaker was a boy around Harry's age, with blond hair so pale it changed colors with the club's flashing lights. His lips were stretched in a crooked smile and his pale eyes shined in mischief.

"It's a slow song," Harry said.

"I don't mind; that just means I get two dances: one slow and one fast."

Harry looked over at Luna, and she winked at him before turning and flouncing back over to the table where they'd left Hermione and Ginny. He chuckled, before turning back to the blond. "All right, then."

The blond grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry looped his arms around the other's neck. The dance floor was too crowded for any real slow dancing, so they just kinda rocked back and forward in one spot.

"So, where'd you learn to dance like that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry smiled. "In front of my bedroom mirror with the door locked."

The blond chuckled as well. "I thought you might have taken hip hop dance lessons or something."

"Nope, I was a kid who couldn't stand keeping still."

"I can dig it. What about your blond friend, any lessons for her?"

"No, sometimes I think being still would kill Luna, that girl," Harry said affectionately.

"Cool. I'm Draco, by the way."

"I'm Harry."

"I know." Harry raised one finely arched eyebrow as if to ask 'how do you know?' Draco laughed. "I'm not a stalker or anything. I just see you here every week. You got a bit of a reputation as a dancing queen and a heart breaker. Every guy you ever turned down both worships and curses your name."

"If I have a reputation as a heartbreaker, why are you even trying?"

"I either like a challenge, or am a glutton for punishment."

"Mhm," Harry hummed, his lips pursed thoughtfully.

"By the way, I've never seen you around anywhere but here. I know it's a big city, but I assume you must live near if you're here every week."

"I'm from the Outskirts," Harry answered simply. His small town bordered a much bigger city, but other than school sporting events and weekends, it was rare for the town kids to visit the city. There were many towns that bordered the city, and they were collectively called "the Outskirts" by kids and adults alike.

"That would explain it," Draco said. "So tell me, Harry from the Outskirts, why's a good looking young man like you wearing a skirt."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to pull himself away from Draco and make a quick retreat, but the blond's are tightened around him making escape impossible.

"Hey, no need to be afraid. That wasn't a complaint." He leaned closer and whispered in Harry's ear. "You look hot."

Harry still wasn't sure about how he felt about Draco knowing he was a male. Just two days before, there had been a story on the news about a gay kid who'd been beat nearly to death by a gang of gay bashers. Apparently, one of the bashers had pretended to be gay and met the kid at a club. He'd lured him outside where his friends were waiting, and if the kid's friends hadn't gotten worried he would have died.

Harry didn't realize he was trembling with fear at the memory of the story until he felt Draco's firm body pressing against his tightly, stilling the shakes wracking his body. "Relax, Harry, I mean you no harm. I would be a hypocrite if I did. I may not cross dress, but I assure you I am very gay."

"I don't cross dress." Harry had no clue why he chose to say that of all things.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, releasing Harry and stepping back. He looked Harry over in a comically lewd way. "You don't what?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Hush, you. It's complicated."

"Well," Draco grinned, "I think after this next song I'll have plenty of time you listen to you try to explain the complicated. You'll be amazed by how much I can understand."

The music changed again to a faster paced song. Harry looked at Draco calculatingly, but then grinned. "I almost forgot there's a drink waiting for me at the table courtesy of the last heart I broke. How about we head back to the table now and put to the test how much you can really understand and we save this dance for later."

Draco smiled, and then did a courtesan bow towards the table where Harry's friends were sitting. "After you, my lady."

"We'll see about the 'your lady' part at a later date." Harry gave a suggestive wink and headed towards the table.

* * *

 

"Took you long enough," Ginny grumbled once Harry finally got in the car.

Harry ignored her as he buckled his seat belt. He looked out the car window and smiled when he saw Draco still standing outside waving at him. He waved back, snuggling under the warm leather jacket Draco had draped over his shoulders. The club had closed nearly an hour ago, but Harry and Draco had killed time walking around the parking lot and talking while waiting for Hermione to bring the car around. They were still walking and talking long after Hermione had arrived. When it got cold, Draco had taken his jacket off and given it to Harry. When Ginny had climbed over the seat and pounded on the car horn, Harry had decided he'd kept the girls waiting long enough. When he had tried to return the jacket, Draco had just smiled and told him to keep it.

"Return it next week," he was said then stole one of the gemstone hair clips from Harry's head. "I'll return this when you return that."

Harry was sure he was smiling like a loon.

"You two seem mighty close," Hermione said, pulling the car out into traffic.

"Hermione, he is so amazing," Harry said. He'd spent the entire night talking and dancing with Draco, it was the most fun he'd had in a while.

"Harry, you know you can't really date him right?"

"And why can't I?" Harry asked.

"Because, he thinks you're a girl and you can't start a relationship built on a lie that big."

Harry's already large grin grew even larger. "That's the thing; he knows I'm a guy."

Hermione slammed on the breaks to hard that they all was thrown back against their seats. If there had been traffic on the roads, this sudden stop would have most definitely caused an accident.

"What do you mean he knows!" Ginny said before Hermione could. Both the brunette and the ginger were jumping down Harry's throat, calling him all kinds of fools and asking how he could tell a guy he just met his secret and hadn't he been watching the news and what if he got hurt.

"Would you two shush and let Harry talk?" Luna asked from her spot in the passenger's seat. Hermione and Ginny fell silent instantly at the tone of Luna's voice.

"Thank you," Luna said, slipping back into her usual airy lilt, "Harry?"

"Thanks, Luna-Doll," Harry said. "I understand why you're both worried, but you shouldn't be. I didn't tell him I was a guy, he figured it out on his own; don't ask me how, he just did. And I know that sounds strange, but my gut tells me that he's not out to hurt me. Do you all doubt my gut?"

Harry knew they didn't. They had for rules that never steered them wrong: trust Hermione's research, trust Ginny's taste, trust Luna's feelings, and trust Harry's gut. If Harry's gut said Draco wasn't out to hurt him, then he wasn't out to hurt him.

But, Hermione always had to be doubly sure. "Luna?" she asked.

The blonde smiled. "I got a good feeling about Mr. Draco Malfoy. At the very least, he's worth keeping around."

Hermione sighed, and sat back in her seat. "I'll take your words for it, then," she said, resuming driving the car. If Hermione accepted it, then Ginny did as well.

"That's it!" Ginny pouted. "You're never going out with us again, Harry. You steal all the best guys, you little whore."

"Takes one to know one, slut," Harry said, playfully hitting Ginny on the shoulder. "Besides, apparently I have a reputation as a heartbreaker, you should be happy picking up all those 'best guys' on the rebound; like Hermione and Terry."

The car swerved a little as the statement caught Hermione off guard.

"Didn't think I was too lost in Draco's silver eyes to notice that, did you? You got his number, right?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "I might have agreed to phone him one day," she said coolly. "What about, did you get Draco's number?"

Harry laughed. "Of course, was there any doubt?"

* * *

 

"Hey, Harry, do you want to come over tonight? Fred and George just bought this new video game, its pretty badass."

Harry turned sympathetic eyes on his best friend. "I'm sorry, Ron, I can't tonight. Tomorrow, maybe?"

Ron sighed and closed his locker. "Oh, yeah, it's Tuesday. You never have time for me on Tuesdays."

"Don't say it like that, Ron. You make it sound like I'm abandoning you. I'm not, you know. Tuesday nights just aren't good for me."

"And you still refuse to tell me why not. Tuesdays seem bad for everyone. Hermione is always running off to some Junior Scholar whatchamacallit meeting. Ginny has a standing study date with Luna every Tuesday. You're always off doing whatever it is you do. I'm always left home to entertain myself."

"I'm really sorry, Ron. Maybe you should join a sport or activity. It'll give you something to do when the rest of us aren't around."

"I already do sports, Harry. But sometimes I just want to hang out with my best friends."

"And we want to hang out with you too, Ron. I swear. Just not on Tuesdays."

"Yeah, whatever. Sometimes I just feel like you're all out doing stuff together and leaving me out."

Harry winced. "Ron."

"It's stupid, I know. You guys would never do anything like that. Forget I even mentioned it. We can just get together tomorrow."

Harry smiled sadly while playing with the sleeve of Draco's leather jacket. "Yeah, tomorrow. I promise."

Ron smiled back. "By the way, Harry, where'd you get that jacket? You've been wearing it for a couple of weeks now, but I kept forgetting to ask about it."

Harry looked down at the jacket he'd gotten from Draco three weeks prior. He'd returned to the club the following Tuesday and had tried to give it back, but Draco had just smiled and told him to keep it because he looked cold. And because, "I've grown quite fond of your hair clip and don't want to give it back just yet."

Harry wore the leather jacket every day. It warmed more than just his skin to have it on him. In the few weeks they'd known each other, Harry had become quite fond of Draco. He was sweet, charming, funny, and so damn sexy. He was everything Harry wanted in a boyfriend. Of course Draco wasn't his boyfriend, not yet at least, but Harry knew he would be soon enough. Draco was too perfect to just let him slip away.

"It belongs to a friend," Harry answered Ron honestly. Ron knew Harry was gay, but he seemed to have convinced himself that it was just a phase. He was convinced that it was only a matter of time until Harry got over this temporary insanity and hooked up with Ginny. Until that moment which will never come, Ron accepted Harry's "supposed" sexuality as long as Harry never talked about it.

"What friend of yours has enough money to just hand over a leather jacket as if it's nothing?"

"You don't know him," Harry said quickly. "And I'm just borrowing it; it's not mine for keeps."

"You have a friend that I don't know?"

Harry blushed. "He's part of why my Tuesday nights are so busy. I promise you'll get to meet him soon."

* * *

 

"Ginny, love, you do know the reason they're called 'Apple Bottom' jeans is because they're suppose to fit around your ass and make it look nice and plump like a deliciously ripe apple."

"I know that,  _Harry love_ ," Ginny said, staring at the jeans laid over Luna's bed.

"Don't take this the wrong was, darling, but those jeans would be wasted on you. They can't hug what isn't there."

"What's that suppose to mean," Ginny huffed.

"It means even Hermione has more ass than you."

A marshmallow hit Harry in the head. "For some reason, I found offense in that," Hermione said, popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"You shouldn't have," Harry teased. "It was a compliment of the highest order, my luscious bodied goddess." He growled and winked at her.

"Hermione does not have a bigger ass than me," Ginny pouted. Luna chuckled softly and Harry turned and winked at her, before setting his attention on the pouting ginger.

"Ginny, as a gay man I spend 45% of my time staring at asses, so I do believe I am an expert on the subject. Your ass, my lovely, is an extension of your back, meaning completely flat. Hermione is a step above you with that sexy little mosquito bite she got going on back there. Of you girls, Luna ass is by far the best: plump and delicious. Apple Bottom jeans would look gorgeous on her. But, of the four of us, I've got the best ass in the room." Harry turned and posed. "Look at this sexy little bubble butt, no guy in their right mind will ever be able to take their eyes off of it. This ass was made for Apple Bottoms, so I'll just be taking those."

He grabbed the jeans off the bed in front of Ginny before she even noticed what he was doing.

"Hey!" Ginny said.

Harry chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her, then ducked to avoid flying marshmallows.

* * *

 

Harry was dancing with Draco. He was always dancing with Draco these days. For the last two months of Tuesday Ladies Nights Harry and Draco were always dancing together and sitting together and talking together and laughing together and drinking together and having fun together.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and cupped the back of his head, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. The kissing thing was new. Draco had initiated their first kiss the previous week, and Harry had responded favorably, so they were kissing a lot more often lately.

Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's and whispered in his ear. "I want to take you on a real date."

"What?" Harry asked surprise.

"You heard me," Draco said.

"A real date?" For some reason Harry couldn't quite understand those words.

"Meeting every week at a night club isn't exactly what I would call a date," Draco clarified. "I want to treat you a little. Take you out to dinner and a movie, or something like that."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "O-ok, I think I'd like that."

* * *

 

"Uhh!" Harry groaned in annoyance, yanking off another outfit and throwing it on Hermione's bed.

"Harry, Draco's on the phone," Hermione said hesitantly, having never seen Harry so aggravated.

Harry snatched the phone from her hands with a glare. "Listen, you bastard," he yelled into the receiver, "You better tell me where we're going and you had better tell me now!"

Draco's musical sounding laughter met Harry's ear. "But that would ruin the surprise."

"But I don't know what to wear," Harry groaned, plopping down on Hermione's bed with a frustrated sigh. "How am I supposed to dress?"

"You're supposed to dress like Harry, considering its Harry I'm taking on a date."

"I know that, but am I supposed to be Boy Harry or Girl Harry?"

"It doesn't matter. They're both you. Dress as the Harry you're most comfortable being."

* * *

 

Harry moaned, his eyes closed and head thrown back. One hand was woven through Draco's platinum blond hair while the other pressed against the wall behind him trying to hold himself up. Draco's hot, moist mouth was wrapped around Harry's cock and his tongue was doing some very wicked things.

"Oh god," Harry moaned, "I'm gonna come." He tugged helplessly on Draco's hair.

Draco hummed, sending sweet vibrations through Harry's cock, and sucked harder.

"Draco," Harry groaned. "Ahh, Draco," he whimpered then came with a loud scream.

* * *

 

"I don't believe this, Potter, is that you?"

"Fuck," Harry whispered softly, before turning to meet the eyes of the boy standing over him.

Zacharias Smith was trying to change his slack-jawed look of surprise into an I-Better-Than-Thy sneer, but was failing at it epically. "Smith," Harry said, forcing himself to sound casual and calm. He took a sip of his drink slowly. "How may I help you?"

Harry had never liked Zacharias Smith. The blond was an arse; there was no other word to describe him. He thought he was better than everyone and just god's gift to women, but Harry had always felt he was overcompensating for the fact that he was the biggest closet case in history.

The Smith family as a whole was made up of druggies, red necks, deadbeats, and dogs. Zacharias was the family's pride and joy because he knew how to throw a ball. His family had filled his head with so much nonsense, Harry was surprised he wasn't feeling top heavy from his inflated ego.

"I always knew you were a fag, Potter, but this is just too much."

At this point, Draco returned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Sorry I took so long," he said, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Is that your boyfriend, Potter?" Smith sneered. "Does he know?"

"Do I know what?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow and looking down his nose at the other blond.

"That your little toy there has a dick."

Draco tilted his head curiously to the side, as if the statement caught him off guard. "Really, Harry, you have a dick? Why didn't I know that? Wait, was that what I was sucking in the bathroom."

Harry laughed, but couldn't keep himself from blushing.

Smith looked like he was going to be sick. "Who would have thought, in a town like ours, we have our own resident fag."

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning back against Draco's strong chest and raising his arms to loop around his boyfriend's neck. "Is that your girlfriend, Smith, does she know?"

"Does she know what?"

"That you're a bigoted, hypocritical prick." Zacharias was turning red with fury. "Who would have thought, in a town like ours, we have our own resident asshole."

Smith looked like he wanted to punch Harry, but of course he didn't have the balls to do so. Instead he angrily growled "You're gonna regret this, Potter" and stormed away.

Harry had no doubt that he would regret this. The Smith family was not one to cross. Not because they were powerful or influential, but because they were a ruthless and few straws short of a haystack.

Still, it felt good to taunt Zacharias, like one would tease a bear in a cage. Once the bear was free, you had better run, and run fast.

* * *

 

"I don't think we should go out tonight," Luna said.

"But we have to go out tonight!" Ginny said. "Tomorrow is Harry's birthday, we have to celebrate."

"But I have a really bad feeling about this," Luna said softly.

"I know we always trust your feelings, Luna, but you have to admit they're not always 100% right."

"But this time I'm positive, Ginny. Something bad is going to happen of we go out tonight."

"You're probably getting worked up over nothing. We've been going over every week for over a month and the worst thing that has ever happened was breaking the heel off my favorite boots."

"But Ginny…"

"But nothing, Luna. We're going out tonight, just like we always do. So don't you dare mention this to Harry or Hermione, we're not going to spoil our good time just because you have a bad feeling."

"Alright, but I still think this is a bad idea."

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Draco asked.

Harry kissed him long and slow. "I'm sure, unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to, Love. But the backseat of a car outside of a night club isn't the ideal place to lose your virginity."

"Draco, time and place means nothing as long as it's you I'm with. I want this, please."

This time it was Draco kissing Harry long and slow. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked.

"He and Draco stepped outside a little while ago," Hermione said, sipping her drink. "Why?"

"Did he say where they were going?"

"They're probably in Draco's car getting it on," Ginny giggled.

"We need to find them."

"What?"

"We need to find them. We need to find them now!"

"What's going on, Luna?" Hermione asked hesitantly, not sure how to deal with such a distraught Luna. Harry was the one you usually handled things with Luna.

Luna was crying. "We have to find them. We have to find them. Damn you, Ginny, I told you we shouldn't have gone out tonight. We have to find them before it's too late!"

"Ginny, what's she talking about?"

"Nothing, she said she had a bad feeling about going out tonight, I convinced her it was nothing to worry about."

"You did what! What the hell is your problem, Ginny! You know we never doubt Luna's feelings."

"I didn't want to get worked up over nothing. I just wanted to have a good time."

"A good time? A good time! If something happens because you wanted to have 'a good time' I hope your conscious never forgives you. Come on, Luna, let's go find them."

* * *

 

"Oh god," Harry moaned as Draco moved inside of him. He'd never felt anything like this. This was amazing, so right and so perfect.

Draco thrust a little harder and Harry moaned louder.

"Harry," Draco groaned. "You're so tight."

Harry clung to Draco's shoulders, moaning loudly.

"Oh god, Draco, I'm so close."

A few thrusts later and they were both coming hard, clinging to each other and basking in the perfection of the moment.

* * *

 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, searching the parking lot for her friend. "Harry," she yelled again.

Luna was sobbing now. "H-har-harry," she tried to call through her tears. "Harry."

"Harry where are you!" Hermione called.

* * *

 

Harry laughed as he and Draco made their way back towards the entrance to the club. He was in an amazing mood. He couldn't stop giggling and couldn't keep still. He danced ahead of Draco, twirling in circles as he walked.

Draco watched him, laughing and smiling along with him. Nothing in the world would be able to wipe the smile off his face with now.

"Harry!" They heard someone yell, it sounded like Hermione. They both turning in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled back.

No one saw it coming until too late. The guy stepped out of nowhere and swung the bat with all his might.

Luna screamed.

* * *

 

"My name is Hermione Granger and I started The Society of Queer Welfare in memory of a very special person."

The screen behind her changed to show a picture of a sixteen year old boy, with bright green eyes, messy black hair kept in a semi-tamed pixie cut, almost femininely soft features, and a large smile that could light up the darkest nights.

"His name was Harry Potter, for a while some people knew him as Harriet or Lily."

The screen changed to a picture of Harry sitting on Hermione's bed wearing a short white skirt, with a lacy pink top that stopped at his midriff and showed his gemstone heart belly ring, he wore knee high boots and a half wig pinned on with gemstone hair clips. He had on a light amount of makeup and was in the middle of taking a bite of a marshmallow.

"He was my best friend and the most amazing person I ever met."

The next picture was on Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Harry standing outside their favorite club all dressed for a night of dancing and fun. Harry had one arm looped around Hermione's waist and his other hand was holding up bunny ears behind Luna's head. They were all smiling and laughing.

"He was practically a brother to me. He made everyday worthwhile. He always knew how to make me smile, even through my tears. He was always willing to listen to whatever was wrong with me and always gave great advice. He was a kind ear, a shoulder to lean on, and a pillar of support for more than just me."

The screen cycled through a bunch of different pictures as Hermione talked, showing Harry alone or with friends dressed in both guy and girl clothes, but always smiling and always laughing. The picture it was on now showed Harry dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, sitting in Draco's lap, his head lying on the blond's shoulder, a sleepy smile on his face as he barely kept his eyes open.

"Harry had dreams of changing the world. He wanted to start a rainbow revolution; an unstoppable force that would wipe out hatred, bigotry, intolerance, and discrimination. SPQW was his idea, even though from the very beginning he planned on having me at the lead of it."

The screen showed a copy of the Polaroid picture that they had taken with them all on Hermione's bed that night Harry came up with SPQW. Hermione glanced at the screen and wasn't surprised to feel tears welling up in her eyes. That night was the start of a lot more than this organization; it was the start of everything.

"Harry…" she paused to swallow down the lump that had solidified in her throat. "Harry isn't around anymore. He died before he even got to see his plan set in action. The day before his seventeenth birthday, he was a victim of a hate crime. A couple of guys in our hometown decided to go gay bashing, and Harry suffered because of it."

The screen showed copies of newspaper articles about the attack. Images of Harry's smiling face were replaced by crime scene photos.

"Harry might not be around to see this, but I'm continuing his mission as tribute to his memory. So, without further ado, I would like to welcome you all to the fifteenth annual Queer Prom, because above all else: Harry loved to dance."

 _-_ The End-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Ladies Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004125) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
